Loren's Debut
" " is the fifty-fourth episode of Hollywood Heights. It first aired on TeenNick in the United States on August 30, 2012 and received million viewers. Plot Mel finds out Beth is her mother, and calls Loren over, they have a heartbreaking conversation. Tyler warns Jackie about his intentions, and looks up ways to sabotage Chloe. Traci discovers the truth about Kelly and Jake, and takes it badly. Adriana convinces Phil to call Detective Conlee. Loren is nervous about the upcoming concert at MK club. Lily helps Chloe find a new boyfriend. Extended Plot The episode begins with Jake in his office, on his phone. Kelly walks in and is also on the phone. After they finish their calls, they talk about Kelly quiting. They say it's not like they had an affair right as Traci walks in. Adriana and Phil are at the motel and are talking about how Adriana's visit to the office worked out. She says she found nothing in Ellie's desk. She says she also found nothing in Don's business partner's wallet, but she found the codes in another partner's phone. The partner and Don are going to Sacramento the next day, so they will hit the clinic then. Mel is in her house looking at her birth certificate, looking very blown away. She calls Loren, and says she needs Loren to talk to her, urgently. She hangs up without telling Loren what's going on. Eddie asks what's going on, and Loren says she needs to go to see Mel. They kiss, right when Chloe walks up to their table. Chloe looks very jealous. Chloe says hi, and tries to act nice, but Eddie isn't buying it. Chloe insults Loren, but Loren gets back at her by mentioning the bungalow. Loren and Eddie walk away. Traci demands to know what happened. They confess to kissing and say it was a one time thing that meant nothing. Traci storms out, upset. Tyler comes into Chloe's house, and Jackie is standing there with a suitcase. Jackie tells Tyler she is leaving. They talk about how heartless Chloe is. Tyler reveals his plan to bring Chloe down. Jackie warns Tyler that he won't be able to turn back, but Tyler ignores her and leaves. Eddie and Loren walk into Loren's house, Mel has been waiting in the dark. Eddie leaves. Mel confesses that Lisa is not her mother, and that Beth is. Lisa and Gus get home from the hospital to an empty house. Gus refers to the accident, but Lisa says it was no accident, it was an attack. Gus assures her that whatever it is, they will get through it, as they always have Mel talks about how she just needed to see her birth certificate after meeting Beth, as everything just felt off. She asks Loren where she has been, saying that she needs her. Loren is shocked, but asks Mel what was under father on her birth certificate. It says unknown. Loren comforts Mel by saying she has been there before. Lisa is getting Gus some water and pills when she sees some of Mel's things laying around. She starts examining it, but is called by Gus. Adriana asks Phil when they lost control over their lives. Phil is convinced they will handle it. Adriana is sure that Colorado will kill them after getting the meds. Phil says that they will get some cash and leave town. Adriana says they should call Conlee. Jackie is packing when Chloe returns. Jackie says she will leave in the morning. She is about to tell Chloe something when Lily walks through the door. Jackie is unable to talk to Chloe. Chloe and Lily talk about her boy trouble, and Chloe tells Lily to hook her up with a single celebrity. Traci and Jake get home after driving separately. Jake tries to explain, but Traci says that no explanation can make the situation any better. Kelly comes through the door and tells Traci that it was all her fault and she can't blame Jake. Traci yells at Kelly to leave, which she does. Adriana is with Phil. Someone calls Phil. He looks at Conlee's card and realizes that it's him. Adriana suggests that Conlee could help them, but Phil says that guys like Conlee don't help guys like him. Adriana says they will need someone's help. Mel says she feels like she now understands why she never felt like her family. Loren tries to reason with her, but Mel is too angry and confused for reason. Mel insists that Loren is abandoning her, too, which shocks her. Lily is suggesting single men to Chloe and tells her to say when Lily comes to one she likes. Chloe tells her to stop at Dylan Boyd, but Lily says she cannot set her up on a date while she's wearing an engagement ring. Chloe agrees and takes it off. Lily calls Dylan Boyd while Chloe looks at her ring. Tyler is looking at news articles about Katy's death. He looks at the last one about Eddie and the police department looking for information about who crashed into Max and Katy. Traci is angered that Jake was trying to make her seem paranoid about him and Kelly when she was right. Jake explains that they got into a fight and went to celebrate the resolution, then Kelly kissed him. Traci tells him it isn't about the kiss, it's about the fact that he kept it from her, meaning it must have meant something to him. Jake asks her if she can forget about all of it, but she says she can't. Eddie is writing when he goes to the window and looks out of it. He sees a picture of Katy and remember when she saw him backstage at one of his first concerts. She told him that he needs to stay true to himself and keep his friends who can be difficult to hang onto when he becomes famous. She also told him that it will be hard to find true love. She said that sometimes he may think he has it but he doesn't, or it may be staring him in the face and he's too distracted to notice it. She told him that everything everyone does is out of love. He smiles when he remembers. Mel claims that Beth abandoned her and there is no other way to put it. Loren comforts her while she cries about being left by her birth mother, but Mel is angered when Loren talks about her own dad leaving. They get into a small fight, but make up quickly and Loren assures Mel that she isn't abandoning her. Mel leaves to confront Lisa and Gus. Lily sets Chloe up for drinks with Dylan Boyd. After Lily leaves, Chloe calls Adriana and leaves a message saying to call her back as soon as she can. Tyler looks further into an article about Katy's death and writes down the name of an officer who he would need to contact about information regarding Katy's death. Eddie visits Loren with the poster for their show. He can tell that something is bothering her and asks what it wrong. She tells him that it's just some best friend stuff between her and Mel. Loren looks at the poster, which has her name in big letters. Loren gets nervous after seeing it. Eddie comforts her and tells her she will be fine. Phil calls Conlee. Mel confronts Lisa. Lisa asks her where she has been, but Mel goes around the usual conversation by saying she was in Palm Springs yesterday meeting her real mom. Gus overhears. The episode ends with Gus and Lisa both shocked and worried. Cast *Cody Longo as Eddie Duran *Brittany Underwood as Loren Tate *Robert Adamson as Phil Sanders *Daphne Ashbrook as Jackie Kowalski *Brandon Bell as Jake Madsen *Ashley Holliday as Melissa Sanders *Tina Huang as Lily Park *Shannon Kane as Traci Madsen *Hunter King as Adriana Masters *Brian Letscher as Gus Sanders *Yara Martinez as Kelly *Melissa Ordway as Chloe Carter *Meredith Salenger as Lisa Sanders *Justin Wilczynski as Tyler Rorke *Lorena Segura York as Katy Duran Songs featured Cassidy Ford – You've got this hold on me (30:52 – Eddie thinks about Katy) All times are based on the episodes available on iTunes Gallery 154.jpg 1154.jpg 11154.jpg 111154.jpg 1111154.jpg 11111154.jpg Official Picture 154.jpg 1554.jpg 15554.jpg 155554.jpg 1555554.jpg 1544.jpg 15444.jpg 154444.jpg 15444444.jpg 154444444.jpg 54.jpg 554.jpg 5554.jpg 55554.jpg 555554.jpg Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 episodes Category:Aired Episodes